The Day I Became A Cat
by Cute Fuzzy Kitty
Summary: Gracie and her friends are going on a field trip to a lake. When they step into the water, they find themselves shrinking until they're cats! Then Gracie finds her long lost white kitten, Flakie, as an apprentice! What other crazy things will they discover in this adventure? Will they discover their true destiny? Find out in this crazy adventure!
1. The Warriors Lake

My name is Gracie. My friends, Katie, Brandy, Maddie and I are walking to school together. But first we have to stop at my best friend, Scarlet's, house to pick her up. Right now we are waiting for her outside, like usual. After a while, she runs out. Then we start walking to school.

Today at school, our class is going on a field trip to a lake. Everyone is excited. Especially me, because I just got a new book. It's called _Warriors The Forth Apprentice._ Our teacher, Mrs. Leaf, said that we were allowed to read for a bit at the lake, as long as we don't read for the whole time.

After a couple minutes, we arrive at our school. Before we know it, we're on the bus, heading to the lake. Mrs. Leaf said that we have to be in groups, but she chose the group leader. My group is Scarlet, Katie, Brandy, Maddie, and I. Brandy is the group leader. The first thing we want to do when we get off the bus is explore.

When we get there, I'm surprised at how much the lake looks like the lake from the Warriors series. Brandy calls us over to the lake. Mrs. Leaf has allowed us to play in the lake, just as long as we stayed in the shallow ends. My group is right now the only group that is near the water. As we step in, I feel myself shrinking. When I look around, I see that I'm not the only one. My whole group is shrinking. I see that as we shrink, we're turning into cats. Then we stop.

**Ha, ha! Perfect cliffie! Hope you're all enjoying so far! **


	2. Lets Explore!

Okay, so here's a little more about me. I have long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. My kitten, Flakie, is a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. She went missing about two weeks ago, and I really miss her. I also love dancing, Warriors, and writing. Now back to the story.

Scarlet has white fur and green eyes, Katie has black fur and brown eyes, Brandy has grey-blue fur and green eyes, and Maddie has light brown fur and blue eyes. I have dark brown fur and blue eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see an island on the water. I turn my head and realize that it looks exactly like the Gathering Island in Warriors. My mouth dropped open. "We're in the Warriors series," I whispered. Now, not everyone in my group would understand that. Only Scarlet, Maddie and I read Warriors. So we quickly explain it to them.

"Well, we might as well explore," Brandy mewed. "No one would understand us if we tried to ask for help anyways." Maddie's eyes lit up. "I've always wanted to explore Clan territory! Shall we start with ThunderClan?"

"Yes!" we all said together.


	3. ThunderClan Territory

I'm starting to get a little nervous. We are inside ThunderClan territory. I hope we don't run into any toms. She-cats seem much gentler. Luckily we see Sorreltail. She sees us and runs over, alarm and fear in her eyes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she hissed. "Calm down, Sorreltail. We aren't attacking," I mewed Sorreltail's eyes widen with wonder and curiosity. "H-how d-do you know my n-name?" "Worry about that later. Right now we would like to see Firestar."

Sorreltail cautiously led us back to her camp. Once we were inside, everyone looked at us, hissing. My friends and I padded up to Highledge, where Firestar spotted us, narrowing his eyes. "Firestar, these cats would like to talk to you," Sorreltail mewed, padding back into the clearing. "Tell Brambleclaw and Graystripe to come to my den," he called after her. "Now, why are you here?"

We explained the story to Firestar. Just then Brambleclaw and Graystripe came in. Before they could say anything, Firestar quickly explained our story to them. Brambleclaw nodded. "I understand," he mewed. "Will they stay in ThunderClan?" "We don't know," I answered. "We hope to return to Twolegs, but I think we have a prophecy to fulfill here. No, we haven't had one yet," I added quickly. "Well, before we go any further with this, it may be better for you to meet our clanmates," Graystripe meowed. Scarlet shook her head. "We already know your names. But they should meet us," she added.

The second I stepped out of the den my eyes grew wide. The first cat I saw was Flakie.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! By the way, I need warrior names for Gracie, Scarlet, Katie, Brandy, and Maddie. The first five people with good names for them get to help me with the chapter that they get their warrior names in! Bye for now!**


	4. Author's Note

**So here is the current status for the warrior names that I need.**

**Gracie-none**

**Scarlet-Snowflower**

**Katie-Nightblaze**

**Maddie-Maplesplash**

**Brandy-Mintwhisker**

**Okay guys! If I don't get enough names by the time I start chapter 5, I'm gonna use MorningEmerald's names. She had one for each of them! And please only give me one name and tell me who that name is for. Thanks!**


	5. Flakie

**Thank you to everyone who submitted cats names. The only problem is that twinkleestar cannot PM, and I have chosen one of her names. Twinkleestar, I'm sorry, but you don't get to help me because you don't PM. I will have to manage with one less person. One more thing: I'll be making up my own name for Gracie. WillowwindTheCat, OnceInABlueSun, and MorningEmerald will be helping with that chapter. That will be for either chapter 6 or 7. I'll let you guys know through PM. Now, on with the story!**

"F-flakie?" I stuttered. Flakie narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm Flakepaw now. I thought you cared about me Gracie, I thought you cared. But you didn't. You didn't because you never did want me." With that, Flakie, I mean Flakepaw, stalking off, her head and tail high. "Bu-but that's not true!" I whispered loud enough for the cats around me to hear.

Tears started to run down my face. _She hates me, _I thought miserably. _Flakepaw hates me._

**Sorry that the chapter's so short. I've just come back from dance camp, so I can't think straight. Will you forgive me? *puts on pleading look***


	6. New Apprentices

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with the people who are helping out with the next chapter (not this chapter). Well here it is!**

* * *

I looked up at the High-Ledge as Firestar called a meeting. As everyone gathered together, I quickly ran over to my friends. Everyone was chattering excitedly. _This must be a warrior or apprentice ceremony. _Sure enough, a kit with fluffy white fur and blue eyes padded out of the nursery, and her mother followed her kit proudly. _That must be Icekit and Ferncloud._

"I have called you together to welcome some new apprentices," Firestar began. "Icekit, come forward." Icekit stepped forward, shaking with excitement.

"Icekit, from this moment on, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. May StarClan light your path." He paused, looking down at the Clan with thoughtful eyes. "Sorreltail," he decided. "You have proven to be a strong and trustworthy warrior. I hope you will pass on these skills to Icepaw."

I saw Icepaw pad over to her new mentor, failing to hide her excitement. Then another kit stepped forward. _Foxkit,_ I thought immediately. Firestar then looked down to Foxkit. "Foxkit, from this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be called Foxpaw. May StarClan light your path. Sandstorm will be your mentor." "Icepaw! Foxpaw! Icepaw! Foxpaw!" the Clan called out.


	7. New Warriors

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for…**

* * *

"Flakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked Flakepaw, who nodded her head and mewed, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flakefrost. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a warrior in your turn." "Flakefrost! Flakefrost! Flakefrost!" Everyone cheered the new warrior's name.

As the Clan grew quiet, Firestar mewed to them, "We have some new Clanmates among us. Gracie, Katie, Brandy, Scarlet, and Maddie, come forward." I followed my friends as we stepped forward. "You are now a part of ThunderClan," he told us. "But you will only get your warrior names if you prove to be trustworthy of a place in the Clan."

* * *

Tonight was the Gathering, so Brambleclaw was choosing cats to go. "Brackenfur, Rosepetal, Lionblaze, Icepaw, Foxpaw." Brambleclaw listed out the cats that were coming. "Sandstorm, Birchfall, and Gracie, Katie, Maddie, Brandy, and Scarlet." I looked up in confusion when I heard our names. "Are you sure?" I asked him. Brambleclaw turned towards us. "Yes, Firestar wants you to come with us."

By that time the Gathering patrol was ready to leave. My friends and I quickly ran after them. I couldn't believe it. I was going to my first Gathering!

* * *

ThunderClan was the last Clan to arrive, so they started right away. Firestar went up to the Great Oak and climbed the tree. When he had sat down on his branch, Mistystar stepped forward. "RiverClan has a new warrior," she mewed. As she spoke, several RiverClan cats cheered. "Icepaw has taken on the name Icewing." "Icewing! Icewing! Icewing!" the Clans cheered. As soon as they stopped, Mistystar sat back down, Onestar taking her place. "WindClan has nothing to report," he told everyone. Firestar stood up. "Lots has happened to ThunderClan is the past moon," he mewed. "We have a new warrior, Flakefrost, and new apprentices, Icepaw and Foxpaw." He paused as the Clans cheered. "But we also have five new Clanmates, and they are here at this Gathering. Gracie, Brandy, Maddie, Scarlet, and Katie." Blackstar narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, so you've taken in more kittypets, I see," he taunted. Firestar just sat down, indicating that it was Blackstar's turn. "ShadowClan's got nothing to report." And with that, he jumped down from the Great Oak, the other leaders following. The Gathering was over.

* * *

I had just barley settled down in my nest for the night when I heard someone yowl, "ShadowClan, attack!" I realized that it was Blackstar and his warriors just as warriors started streaming into the camp. My friends and I immediately leaped into the battle.

I picked a dark gray tom who I realized was Scorchfur. While he was fighting another cat, I leaped on top of him, taking him by surprise. He immediately dealt a blow, barley missing my ear. I scratched him back, giving him a nasty scratch._ This'll be harder than I thought._

* * *

The battle was finally over. Everyone was breathing hard, proud of what they had done. Just then, Firestar called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-Ledge for a Clan meeting!" I walked over to the place that everyone was gathered at. "You all fought well in the battle," he mewed. "And now we've got some new warriors among us. Brandy, Maddie, Gracie, Katie, and Scarlet, step forward." _It's time,_ I thought as I followed my friends forward.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have proven to be worthy of becoming warriors of ThunderClan, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Brandy, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Brandy replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Firestar paused. "Brandy, from this moment on you will be known as Mintwhisker. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage and we welcome you as a warrior of this Clan. Gracie, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," I mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Gracie, from this moment on you will be known as Mousenose. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan. Maddie, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Maddie, from this moment on you will be known as Maplesplash. StarClan honors your determination and your strength, and we welcome you as a warrior in your turn. Scarlet, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Scarlet mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Scarlet, you will now be known as Snowflower. StarClan honors your strength and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. And Katie, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Katie replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Katie, from this moment on you will be known as Nightblaze. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior in this Clan."

"Mintwhisker! Mousenose! Maplesplash! Snowflower! Nightblaze!" the Clan called out. Then everyone went back to their nests. As I padded to the front of the camp for our vigil, I couldn't believe what just happened. _I'm a warrior, _I thought happily. _I'm finally a warrior._

* * *

**Well, that was the big chapter! I can't believe how long it is! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. The Prophecy

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who helped out! For those of you who didn't get to help, I have another story that you can submit cat names for. It's called **_**Towards The Clans. **_**I'll be accepting those names for a while! Now, on with the chapter!**

I watched as the sun rose. Mintwhisker, Snowflower, Maplesplash, Nightblaze, Flakefrost, and I just finished our vigil. Flakefrost was heading towards the warriors den, but Jayfeather had called the rest of us over.

"Now, I had a prophecy from StarClan a few days before you came. The prophecy was: _Five cats will come to save the Clan: one white as snow, one brown as earth, one black as night, one blue as sky, and one brown as dirt. _I think you're the five cats in the prophecy. One white as snow," he pointed with his tail to Snowflower. "One brown as earth, and one blue as sky," he pointed towards me and Mintwhisker, "One black as night and one brown as dirt," he pointed at Maplesplash and Nightblaze.

"So, we're going to be here for a while?" Mintwhisker asked. "I don't know, Mintwhisker. I don't know how long you'll be here," Jayfeather mewed. "But when we leave, will we ever see any of you again?" I asked nervously. "Probably not," he told me. "So when we leave, I'll never see Flakefrost again. I love her so much. I was so worried about her when she disappeared. But she won't come with me. I know it."


End file.
